


I'm trying to see something

by kissmeifyouwant



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Awkward Boners, Experimentation, Light Angst, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeifyouwant/pseuds/kissmeifyouwant
Summary: On a mission, Rhett and Link begin to confront feelings they've pushed aside for years.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I'm trying to see something

**Author's Note:**

> I stopped writing a while ago, so I'm quite rusty but these boys have reignited that fire in me haha. Anyway, here's something I hope will be a couple of chapters long. Thank you for reading :3

"Kiss me."  
Rhett's eyes fly wide open. "What?"  
"Kiss me," Link replies and Rhett doesn't think he's kidding. "I'm trying to see something."

Link slides closer to Rhett, fingers reaching for his cheek. Rhett who's still dazed from sleep, wonders if he's dreaming and if he is, he's not sure he wants to wake up.

They've always wanted each other, whether they cared to admit it to each other or not. It was probably bound to happen eventually, but not like this. Not in this cheap hotel room. Not on a mission with the Church. 

That's what brings Rhett out of his head. "We shouldn't," he says, catching a glimpse of the old crucifix his father sent him specifically for this trip.  
"Remember why you're there, son." His father's voice clear as ever, echoing in his mind.

He realises he's been staring at Link's lips, licking his own. He's still a little confused, but he leans in, arms still at his sides. Their noses touch and Link's eyes are closed, so he closes his own.

He feels like he's never done this before, but he has. Plenty. Though it's much different now. His best friend.  
He feels their lips touch and a shiver starts up his arms and travels to his spine. Hardly anything's happened but he's spinning. 

Their lips move on instinct and the kiss becomes something a little more heated. Link's tongue parts Rhett's lips and both moan quietly into each other's mouth, secretly hoping it wasn't too much.

Link lets go, and Rhett suddenly feels as if he'd done something wrong.  
"W-was that okay?" 

Link smiles shyly. "Yeah...I...uh," he looks down at his shorts, where he's very noticeably hard.  
"Oh! Oh...wow..." Rhett's eyes bulge, realising he's almost as aroused at Link. He laughs quietly, nervously, "I...uh...me too."

"We should.. we should probably get back to sleep. Early morning..." Link slides under the covers, leaving Rhett as confused as he was when he asked Rhett to kiss him.

"Uh, yeah..." Rhett says quietly, trying to disguise the hurt in his voice. He closes his eyes again, mind reeling. What? What was all of that about?

He feels the bed shift ever so slightly and something nudges against his hand beneath the covers.  
He realises it's Link's hand, a dainty pinky finger curling around his own.

They'll figure it out in the morning, he thought, before drifting into sleep, a flutter of butterflies in his belly and a smile on his lips.


End file.
